<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Sorcier et le Soldat de l'Hiver by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747193">Le Sorcier et le Soldat de l'Hiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, One Shot, Promises, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky est redevenu lui-même au Wakanda. Il leur est reconnaissant. Mais maintenant, alors que Steve vient vers lui avec un dossier concernant les hommes de mains d'Hydra, ceux qui étaient parmi les soldats améliorés, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Le gamin… Il l'avait oublié… Il s'était juré de le protéger… mais il l'avait oublié. Son nom de code ? Le Sorcier. Et maintenant, il était toujours entre les mains du KGB et orchestre des meurtres, sabotages, catastrophes un peu partout sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter ni même savoir qui il est réellement. Mais Bucky sait… « Harry… »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Sorcier et le Soldat de l'Hiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Wakanda était un lieu de prospérité et de haute technologie depuis des siècles, mais aussi un lieu de paix, de culture, de compréhension et d'amour. Et ce fut en cet endroit que James Buchanan Barnes, alias Bucky, avait retrouvé la paix et le contrôle total de lui-même. Plus personne ne pourrait se servir de lui de la même manière que Hydra ou les Soviétiques.</p><p>Il aidait les autochtones à travailler les champs et à garder le bétail, le tout avec un seul bras. Il voulait se rendre utile auprès du peuple qui l'avait accueilli. Ils le surnommaient le Loup Blanc. C'était bien mieux et plus respectueux que le Soldat de l'Hiver.</p><p>Il releva la tête en faisant un sourire en coin quand il entendit un enfant l'appeler tout en courant vers lui. Mais son sourire se figea légèrement en avisant la présence de son ami Steve, vêtu de son jeans noir et sa veste en cuir brun. Il était accompagné de cette femme rousse, l'Agent Natasha Romanoff…</p><p>Même après avoir été libéré de tout ce lavage de cerveau, tout ce qui faisait de lui un monstre, une bombe à retardement, il gardait encore en lui toutes les connaissances qu'il avait en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver.</p><p>« Bonjour, mon ami, » fit-il en lui serrant la main. « Cela fait plaisir de te voir. »</p><p>« J'aurais préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Bucky, » sourit tristement le héros national des Etats-Unis.</p><p>« Je sais…, » fit le Loup Blanc en avisant le dossier que Romanoff avait en main. « Où est le combat ? »</p><p>« Non… nous ne sommes pas venus pour te demander de te battre. »</p><p>Bucky fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« On est venus pour savoir si vous auriez des informations à nous donner sur cet homme, » continua Natasha en sortant un portrait-robot de son dossier.</p><p>Bucky le prit et l'examina attentivement tout en écoutant les descriptions supplémentaires que la dame pouvait lui donner.</p><p>« Il a les yeux verts, environ la trentaine, entre un mètre septante-cinq et quatre-vingt-cinq selon les témoignages. Il a un signe distinctif sur le front. Une ci… »</p><p>« Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, » termina le Loup Blanc alors qu'il fixait les yeux vides du portrait-robot. « Oui, je le connais. Vous êtes tombés sur un gros problème. »</p><p>« De qui s'agit-il ? »</p><p>« Vous ne trouverez aucun nom pour lui. Juste un nom de code. Le Sorcier. »</p><p>« Le sorcier ? » répéta Romanoff en relevant un sourcil.</p><p>« Ne prenez pas ce nom de code à la légère. Il a des aptitudes spéciales. »</p><p>« Tu le connais comment, Bucky ? »</p><p>« Je l'ai entrainé, Steve. Et je viens avec vous. Sans moi, vous n'aurez aucune chance de l'attraper. »</p><p>« C'est hors de question, Bucky. »</p><p>« Steve ! Dans toute ma carrière foireuse de Soldat de l'Hiver, Harry est la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée ! Ils m'effaçaient régulièrement la mémoire mais en sa présence, quand je l'entrainais, tout me revenait. Je l'ai entraîné mais je l'ai aussi protégé ! Je me suis toujours promis de le protéger ! Mais un jour … Il n'a plus eu besoin d'entraînement, et je l'ai oublié. J'aime ce gamin. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait à tout cassé dix-sept ans ! Et ils ont fait de lui une arme ! Toute sa vie a été résumée à ça, être une arme pour les autres ! Laissez-moi vous aider. Je suis le seul qui pourrait peut-être le faire réagir ! »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Bucky avait demandé l'assistance de Shuri et sa technologie pour retrouver Harry. L'homme était un véritable fantôme. Meilleur que lui. Mais malgré toutes les tentatives du KGB de lui retirer toute forme de personnalité, il avait toujours d'infimes détails qui lui étaient caractéristiques. En plus de sa coupe de cheveux qui restait inchangée pour une étrange raison, il y avait sa méthode plus qu'étrange pour qui ne connaissait pas la vérité.</p><p>« On doit vraiment rechercher de la magie ? » demanda Shuri. « Tu me fais marcher ? »</p><p>« Non. Harry est vraiment un sorcier. Il me racontait des choses quand je l'entrainais sur le terrain. Et j'en voyais d'autres… Harry sait utiliser des armes de toutes sortes mais pour ne laisser la moindre trace dans son sillage, il n'en utilise pas. Sauf une qui lui est propre, la magie. Il tue, il fait exploser des choses, il intervient d'un simple mot, qu'il soit crié, murmuré ou même pensé cela ne change rien tant qu'il désire l'action que le mot implique. »</p><p>« Quel genre de mots ? »</p><p>Bucky réfléchit un instant. Il ne l'avait pas souvent entendu mais …</p><p>« Souvent des mots qui ressemblent a une langue comme de l'italien ou de l'espagnol mais cela n'en est pas vraiment. »</p><p>« Du latin ? »</p><p>« Possible. Je ne me souviens que de quelques mots comme <em>diffindo</em> ou <em>confringo</em>. <em>Avada</em> quelque chose… Mais cela remonte à très longtemps. »</p><p>« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi je dois rapporter ces mots ? » demanda Shuri qui pianotait déjà rapidement les mots sur son clavier.</p><p>« <em>Confringo</em> crée une explosion …, » fit le Loup Blanc après un autre instant de réflexion. « <em>Avada</em> quelque chose … tue. »</p><p>« Vraiment tuer ? »</p><p>« La personne visée meurt sur le coup. Je me souviens bien de la lueur… un trait vert. Le même vert que ses yeux. »</p><p>« Quel vert ? »</p><p>« Cela se rapproche de l'émeraude quand elle est éclairée par le soleil. »</p><p>« Okay… Je lie ça avec les données de l'Agent Romanoff…. » Elle pianota encore quelques instants et toucha quelques fois son écran. « Et il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il termine le scan et on verra… »</p><p>« Okay … en espérant que ça marche… »</p><p>« Ça marchera. »</p><p>« J'ai bien entraîné Harry et il a sa magie avec lui. »</p><p>« Mais c'est toi qui le cherches. Tu le connais mieux que personne. Toi seul a une chance de le retrouver. » Elle se leva et poussa doucement le Loup Blanc vers une table. « Et tu auras besoin de ça quand tu le verras. »</p><p>Bucky observa le bras cybernétique avec un peu d'appréhension. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait eu, il y avait eu un mort … mais c'était avant son séjour au Wakanda.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Cela faisait un an … Un an que Steve l'avait informé pour Harry. Et il l'avait retrouvé en France. Un attentat à la bombe sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de bombe … Bucky ignorait les objectifs du KGB sur les lieux mais Il en était certain. C'était la signature d'Harry.</p><p>Il était en compagnie de Steve, du roi T'Challa et des quelques autres personnes ayant fait partie des Avengers. Une dénommée Wanda, Sam, … et les autres. Il avait oublié leurs noms.</p><p>Il courrait à travers les rues et édifices après Harry mais il se mouvait rapidement. Comme s'il apparaissait et disparaissait à volonté… Cela ne surprenait pas Bucky plus que cela. Il n'était baptisé le Sorcier pour rien.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent à le bloquer dans un cul de sac. Du moins c'était l'impression que le Sorcier voulait leur laisser penser. Bucky l'avait entraîné à cela. L'un comme l'autre pouvaient se sortir de là aisément.</p><p>Il retira sa casquette alors qu'il s'avançait les bras en l'air, posant son arme sur le sol.</p><p>« Bucky…, » tenta Steve.</p><p>« Non. Il peut aisément nous désarmer. »</p><p>Il s'avança de quelques pas, conscient des yeux verts qui le fixaient derrière le masque.</p><p>« Harry, » fit-il d'une voix calme. « C'est James. »</p><p>Le Sorcier ne répondit pas ni même ne réagit.</p><p>« Tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'ai entraîné et protégé des autres… On a souvent parlé. »</p><p>Il le vit baisser légèrement la main, il avait attiré son attention.</p><p>« Tu me parlais … des autres … Tu avais combattu pour eux mais ils t'ont trahis. Ils t'ont abandonné. »</p><p>Le Sorcier baissa encore la main. Mais son corps était tendu.</p><p>« Je t'ai promis de te protéger. »</p><p>« Tu as échoué. »</p><p>La voix était glaciale et empreinte d'une colère sourde.</p><p>« Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils me faisaient. Ce qu'ils nous faisaient. Tu m'aidais... Tu ramenais une partie de mes souvenirs. Et puis, ils ont jugés que tu étais prêt et je n'avais plus à t'entrainer. Et je t'ai oublié encore… du moins jusqu'à l'an dernier. Steve est venu me voir et il m'a montré un portrait de toi et depuis je te cherche. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Parce que je t'ai fait une promesse. Et aujourd'hui, je ne risque plus jamais de l'oublier. »</p><p>« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le Sorcier en relevant le bras, la voix suintante de menaces.</p><p>« Je sais qui tu es, Harry. Tout ce qui n'est pas clairement énoncé dans un ordre et qui va à l'encontre de tes principes, tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne me tueras pas. »</p><p>« Sauf si je te considère comme une menace. »</p><p>« Est-ce que je suis une menace pour toi, Harry ? Crois-tu que je te ferais du mal ? Que je te trahirais ? »</p><p>« Tu ne serais pas le premier, » siffla-t-il alors qu'il levait son autre main. « Tu sais comment ça marche, Soldat de l'Hiver. Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera après. »</p><p>Un coup fut tiré.</p><p>« <em>Protego ! »</em></p><p>La balle rebondit sur un bouclier invisible et se dirigea vers Bucky. Il leva son bras cybernétique pour se protéger du projectile.</p><p>« Ne tirez pas ! » ordonna-t-il.</p><p>« Adieu, Soldat de l'Hiver, » fit le Sorcier avant de disparaître.</p><p>« Harry, attends ! » Mais il n'était déjà plus là. « Merde ! »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Bucky pensait devoir recommencer les recherches de zéro mais c'était sans compter sur la technologie de Shuri. Quelques hommes, ou plutôt femmes, de T'Challa avaient réussi à coller un mouchard sur Harry. Petit et discret et apparemment insensible à la magie. Comme quoi la technologie wakandienne était étonnante. Sans doute le fait que tout était fait à base de vibranium…</p><p>Harry était la plupart du temps dans une base secrète du KGB en Russie. Une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il y avait, et avait eu, tellement de cellules, tellement de bases, tellement de centres d'opérations, que tous les connaître était impossible. Et puis, il n'était à l'époque qu'un soldat. De la main d'œuvre. Un pion remplaçable. Il n'avait pas à tout savoir. Juste le nécessaire pour faire son travail.</p><p>Steve l'accompagnait encore alors qu'il partait pour sauver Harry, le sortir de ce cercle d'horreurs sans fin.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais, » lui dit-il.</p><p>« Cet homme est important pour toi, Bucky. Et toi, tu l'es pour moi. Alors, je vais t'aider. »</p><p>« Mais tu ne le connais pas. »</p><p>« Comme la plupart des personnes que je sauve, » sourit le héros. « Mais est-ce vraiment important ? Je sais ce que tu as enduré, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Je suppose que … Harry doit subir la même chose. »</p><p>« Non. C'est pire pour lui. »</p><p>« Comment cela ? »</p><p>« Il m'a dit une fois qu'il n'était pas si facile d'avoir le contrôle d'un sorcier. Surtout un aussi puissant que lui. Et ils n'ont pas le contrôle total sur lui. Alors ils lui font subir des tortures supplémentaires… et ils le droguent. »</p><p>« Je te demande pardon ? »</p><p>« Il est drogué. A quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais Shuri le découvrira et elle le soignera. »</p><p>Pénétrer dans la base avec discrétion ne fut pas difficile. Du moins au début. Mais dès qu'ils furent repérés, ce fut l'enfer. Au moins Harry n'en faisait-il pas partie. Pas encore… Ils avançaient. Lentement mais sûrement. Et ils abattaient des ennemis. Il y avait beaucoup de fusillades, de coups échangés, d'affrontements, mais ils avançaient toujours.</p><p>Bucky ignora les quelques blessures et égratignures qui lui zébraient le corps. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : sortir Harry de là. Et il finit par le retrouver entouré de scientifiques. Ces derniers s'affairaient précipitamment autour de lui en criant des ordres pour le réveiller. Quant au Sorcier, il tournait lentement la tête, les yeux les fixant, groggy. Il n'était pas en état de se battre. Ils essayaient de l'activer pour qu'il les affronte.</p><p>« Allons-y maintenant avant qu'on soit submergés ! » cria-t-il.</p><p>Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où Harry était assis dans un fauteuil similaire à celui qu'avait autrefois le Soldat de l'Hiver. Les yeux de ce dernier fixèrent le Sorcier quelques instants. Ce fut suffisant pour voir ses lèvres bouger. Aucun son n'en sortit mais il put lire son nom. <em>James. </em></p><p>Il avança tout en tirant sur les scientifiques et les soldats qui entouraient son ami, son protégé. Il ne fit aucun quartier. Il sentit soudain un corps se jeter sur lui, dans son dos, avant de se figer. Il se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry et son sourire étrange, témoignant d'un mélange de douleur, de bonheur et de rêve alors qu'il s'effondrait devant lui.</p><p>« Non ! » hurla Bucky.</p><p>Ils tuèrent les derniers survivants et tous se pressèrent autour d'Harry. Le Loup Blanc le tenait dans ses bras.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Harry je suis tellement désolé. »</p><p>Mais le Sorcier ne répondait pas. Il le regardait seulement avec son regard groggy dans un mélange de joie, de gratitude où l'on pouvait lire une légère douleur. Il avait aussi un sourire léger. Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait à un homme de trente ans, il avait l'air bien plus jeune et insouciant en cet instant.</p><p>Puis Harry ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang…</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Le Loup Blanc était de retour à son champ à cultiver la terre avec les Wakandiens. Il avait toujours son bras cybernétique mais plus par habitude d'avoir deux mains que par volonté de se battre.</p><p>Cela faisait six mois qu'il était revenu avec Harry mais ce dernier était dans un coma profond. Shuri n'avait pas eu de mal à le soigner. Elle avait pris aussi l'opportunité de l'étudier pour comprendre d'où provenait sa magie. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait trouvé une explication. Mais il n'était pas un savant ni un médecin. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était la santé de son ami. Mais pour le moment, tout restait inchangé. Il était dans le coma et ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller et Shuri ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle avait soigné son corps. Elle avait aussi, grâce aux dossiers secrets du KGB récupérés sur les lieux, réussi à retirer la dépendance du corps d'Harry. Il n'était plus un drogué. Le jour où il se réveillerait, il serait totalement libre. Si ce n'est peut-être de ses cauchemars …</p><p>Si toutefois il se réveillait…. Si …</p><p>Il était à ces pensées, appuyé sur sa faux tout en admirant la course du soleil, tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement.</p><p>Les grains de blés s'élevèrent doucement dans le ciel, libérés de leur épi, et se rassemblèrent en tas dans des jarres et dans des sacs. Quand Bucky prit conscience de ce phénomène, il observa les alentours, attentif, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait un sorcier dans le coin. Mais était-ce celui qu'il espérait ?</p><p>En voyant un homme aux cheveux sombres les deux bras en l'air s'agitant en des gestes lents et amples, un léger sourire sur un visage pâle et très légèrement anguleux. Il le reconnut tout de suite avec ses lunettes et sa taille moyenne.</p><p>Il lâcha sa faux et traversa au pas de course le champ de blé. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Harry baissa les bras, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage et les yeux étincelants de gratitude et de joie.</p><p>« Tu es réveillé, » murmura Bucky en le prenant fermement dans ses bras.</p><p>« Et libre, » répondit le Sorcier. « Grâce à toi. »</p><p>« Je t'avais promis de te protéger. »</p><p>« Et tu as réussi. Bien que cela t'a pris un peu de temps…, » plaisanta ensuite l'homme.</p><p>Le Loup Blanc rit doucement avec lui.</p><p>« Alors tu cultives les champs ? »</p><p>« Il faut bien s'occuper. Et c'est apaisant. »</p><p>« Je préfère m'occuper des parterres de fleurs. »</p><p>Les deux vieux camarades d'infortunes marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles sous le regard bienveillant du roi T'Challa et de la princesse Shuri. On leur avait accordé une seconde chance de vivre une vie paisible. Ils n'allaient pas la manquer.</p><p>« Et que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Bucky. « Maintenant que tu es libre. »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas si je vais rester ici ou aller ailleurs. J'irai là où je trouverais une place, un lieu paisible où vivre. Mais avant de m'installer, j'ai un truc important à faire. »</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Envoyer une lettre à plusieurs personnes pour leur faire comprendre que je ne les ai pas oubliés. Et que je ne les oublierais jamais. »</p><p>« Tes anciens camarades… ceux qui t'ont trahi. »</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont échoué. Et leur envoyer aussi mon dossier pour qu'ils voient aussi ce que j'ai subi et ce que je suis devenu à cause d'eux. »</p><p>« Tu veux qu'ils aient peur de toi ? »</p><p>« On va dire cela. »</p><p>« Tu vas les traquer ? »</p><p>« Non. Mais le jour où ils croiseront ma route et que je dois me battre. Il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter mais simplement le Sorcier. Et un Sorcier libre qui plus est. Je n'aime pas tuer et tu le sais. Mais pour eux, je serais capable de faire une exception. »</p><p>« Alors j'espère qu'ils ne croiseront jamais ta route. Nous avons assez tué pour toute une vie. »</p><p>« Je suis d'accord. »</p><p>Les deux amis partirent continuer à discuter librement et passer les prochains jours ensemble sans aucune surveillance autre que celles du soleil et de la lune. Ils étaient libres. Ils n'étaient plus des soldats, ils n'étaient plus des armes. Ils étaient juste deux hommes qui en avaient trop vus, trop faits et qui n'aspiraient qu'à la paix.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà. Un petit crossover tout doux avec Bucky et Harry.</p><p>J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.</p><p>A bientôt,</p><p>Memepotter952504</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>